A Better Idea
by Marymel
Summary: After the Rubbery Homicide case, Greg and Morgan come up with something better than going out for a beer...and include Jackson and Barbara. No real spoilers.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Inspired by the conversation between Greg and Morgan at the end of Rubbery Homicide, but no real spoilers!**

**Rubbery Homicide was one of my favorite Greg episodes! So I wondered what Jackson might say after the case. Then, when Greg and Morgan mentioned going out for a beer, I got an idea...what if they didn't go for a beer, but did something with Jackson instead? Then I thought about including Barbara, since she often takes care of Jackson, and here's the story I came up with! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg and Morgan sat at the computer looking at Greg's social network page after the team closed the case. Morgan told him that being a CSI was just part of who he was. "Like this guy..." Morgan said as she looked at the photo of Greg's friend with his twin sons. "Do you really think that's all he is?"

A soft smile crossed Greg's face. "I once watched that guy eat a beer can. True story."

Morgan laughed. "See?"

Greg looked at his beautiful wife and smiled. "How about I update my status to 'taking a friend out for a beer'?"

"Me? I'd love to."

Greg and Morgan watched as Greg started to type, he stopped. "Wait a second. I've got a better idea. What if we included a couple of friends?"

Morgan looked confused, then she smiled as Greg told her his idea.

Thirty minutes later, the couple were at Barbara and D.B.'s house to pick Jackson up. As usual, the little boy happily rushed to them when they came in the door. "Daddy! Mama!"

"Hey!" Greg lifted his son into a big hug. "You have a good night?"

"Yeah! Mrs. Barbara made hot cocoa with extra marshmallows!"

"She did? Did you thank her?"

"Yeah!"

"He did," Barbara said with a warm smile. "He had a great day at school, and we came home and had some vegetable soup."

"You did?" Morgan asked. Jackson smiled and nodded.

Greg smiled at his family. "Hey, Jacks? Your mama and I have an idea. We think it would be good to treat you and Mrs. Barbara to breakfast."

Barbara smiled in surprise as Jackson said, "Yeah! You come have breakfast with us, please?"

"That's very sweet," Barbara said. "But I thought you were going out for a beer or something."

"We were," Greg said. "But we wanted to have breakfast with Jacks." He smiled at his happy son.

"And we realized you do so much for us, we thought it would be better to treat you to breakfast," Morgan continued.

Jackson smiled. "Daddy, can we have banana pancakes?"

"Sure! And we'll save some for Uncle D.B. And the best part is I'll get to spend time with you."

"An' mama an' Mrs. Barbara too!"

Barbara smiled, knowing how father and son adored each other. "Can we have orange juice?"

Greg started to say yes as Jackson said, "Yes! An' you can have extra pancakes!"

The adults laughed softly. Barbara said, "I would love to."

"Yay!" Greg and Jackson said. They went to a favorite restaurant and enjoyed breakfast.

"Daddy, you an' mama had a good idea," Jackson said as he ate his pancakes.

"Thanks," Greg said. He smiled at Barbara. "Really, you do so much for us. We thought it was about time we did something for you."

Barbara smiled. "Well, you really didn't have to. But this is really great."

"An' we can get some pancakes for Uncle D.B.!" Jackson said as he happily took another bite.

"He does like banana pancakes," Barbara said with a soft laugh.

Greg smiled warmly at his son. "You know what, Jacks? I love being your dad."

Jackson smiled. "I love it too! I happy you an' mama an' Mrs. Barbara have breakfast with me!"

Barbara and Morgan smiled as Greg hugged his son. "Your daddy's a good scientist," Morgan said.

"And a good friend," Barbara added.

Jackson smiled at his father. "Yeah!"

Greg smiled warmly. "You know what? No matter what, the best job I'll ever have is being your dad."

"Ever?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

"Ever," Greg said with certainty.

"Wow! You a good scientist, but you the bestest daddy!"

Greg smiled as Jackson hugged him. Being Jackson's daddy really was his most important job, and he relished every moment with him.

**The End.**


End file.
